


The miles are getting longer it seems, the closer I get to you

by furiousflamewolf



Series: The prince, the world champion & the crazy spaniard [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Claudio doesn´t quiet feel at home in this new foreign country. A visit changes his mind. A bit at least.





	The miles are getting longer it seems, the closer I get to you

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Home, Daughtry
> 
> Sorry this was shorter. Not feeling very good.

Claudio watches as a snowflake falls on his window slowly. Swirling in the air. St. Petersburg is cold. Colder than Turin. Claudio sighs. He misses the warmth. He knows in Italy the tempratures are still high. He is not used to the cold. Not like this. A thick sweater covering his body. A mug with tea in his hand to keep them warm. Claudio sighs. St. Petersburg is a beautiful city. He has to admit that. He hadn´t done much exploring but the little bit he had seen had been nice. Now he had to get used to the cold. The food. Having spend his whole life in Italy this was a very hard change for him. The bed was different. Everything was different. He would get through this. He could have gone to Spain to Geri, Zenit had promised him the most time to play and he had accepted without a second thought. Of course he had thought of it. But accepting from Turin and actually being in St. Petersburg were two different things.

The mug in his hand has long become cold. Claudio had watched Oli play in the UEFA Nations League. Gerard had face timed with him for the whole match. At least he hadn´t had to watch it alone. After the call he had still felt lonely though. Russia obviously not being Italy. He seemed so much far away from his lovers than he ever did. His heart still ached for Turin. For the familiarity it had always provided. He missed the food and the weather. He missed everything about it. He missed his boys too obviously. All the memories he had shared with them being linked with Turin too. 

Claudio places the mug on the glass table in front of him. His phone ringing in his pocket. Claudio frowns confused. Geri´s name flashing across the screen. Claudio sighs. The Spaniards happy voice filling his ear. "Come pick us up at the airport." Claudio is even more confused. He drives to the airport. Snow obviously laying in the streets. He doesn´t see Geri immediately. A thick scarf and beanie covering his face. Of course the Spaniard is loud. He is nearly jumped on in the middle of the airport when Olivier squeezes the Spaniards shoulder. They had to be careful here. They were in Russia not in Europe. Gerard´s eyes widen and all three of them make their way to Claudio´s car. Discreetly. 

As soon as Claudio opens his door Gerard jumps into his arms like an excited child. Claudio holds him close. A small piece of familiarity washing over him. Gerard grins widly and kisses his cheek. Olivier kissing the other one. All three of them standing in the hallway for a while. Oli is still kissing Claudio softly when Gerard runs off and inspects the whole house. A soft smile creeping on the French´s face. "He is like a child." Claudio laughes and shakes his head at Gerard. The Spaniard is inspecting the whole house. A mug of tea is shoved in the French´s hand. "Someone promised me a new coffee machine", the Italian reminds Oli gently who laughes. 

Gerard is laying on the couch, on his stomach observing them. Grinning. "Hey, can we go see the city ??" Claudio hands him a mug of tea and kisses his head. "Later", he promises. St. Petersburg is beautiful there is no denying that. Claudio doesn´t have a problem with the city in general. He likes it, he really does. Obviously the food is different. He has to learn a new language. Which is difficult for Claudio. Adapting to a new style of life. Adapting to the food. The worst thing is the cold. He isn´t used to it. Not that freezing cold. He misses the warmth. Olivier hugs him from behind. His boyfriend´s warmth seeping into his thick sweater and his skin. Making the Italian sigh softly. 

"You shouldn´t have come", Claudio breaks the silence. Olivier nuzzling his neck. Gerard looking up to him like a small child. Claudio smiles softly. Olivier´s words are muffled half in his neck half in his thick sweater. Claudio turns around. A hand caressing the French´s hair lightly. "We wanted to though." Gerard is pouting now. All three of them settle on the couch. Claudio gets up to get a blanket from the bedroom. Draping it over all three of them. Each one of them having a mug of warm tea in their hands. Despite the heater being on it is still cold inside. 

Gerard is sucking on his neck lightly. Claudio pushes him away. The Spaniard is pouting and sipping on his tea grumbling. Claudio kisses his hairline. They´ll go out later, at night when the city is the most beautiful. Claudio knew his boys would like it. He was grateful for them coming. A trip to St. Petersburg was about 3-4 hours long. He really appreciated their effort to fly for 3-4 hours just to see him. He had missed them so much. Despite not having seen them for just 2 weeks. He had face timed with Gerard like days ago. It wasn´t the same as having them physically there though. Being able to touch and kiss them. To hug them. To see them laugh not through a phone camera but when they were standing right in front of him.

Both of them never questioned his decision. They understood. Telling him Russia wasn´t the end of the world. That they could see eachother. After a while Gerard´s head lolls on to his shoulder. The Spaniard snoring softly. Claudio kisses his head. Gerards hand clutching his own. Warming him. Oli and Claudio remain silent. Both of them watching the snow fall. It was beautiful. After a while Claudio´s head found it´s way on Olivier´s shoulder. Sighing softly. He really loved his boys. He had to make it up to them for flying out to Russia in this cold. Olivier kisses the back of his hand. Claudio sleeps. Olivier watching over both of them.

Despite being over 3000km away from eachother Claudio feels at home for the first time since he had arrived in St. Petersburg. His heart feeling lighter than ever.


End file.
